blackwaterraidersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsalin Edeth Saxon
Elsalin Edeth Saxon, known by her friends as Elsa, is a worgen witch and warlock who joined the Circle Guild in search of friends, family, and a place to call home. Her connection to the guild found her a mentor, Holux Bartiqulo, who helped her achieve her goal of performing the Dark Apetheosis. This achievement at such a young age and of such novice ability caught the eye of Azriul Malyour and his family, who decided to use Laira Mayour's staff, Na'dalrien, to influence Elsa to create a coven of warlocks, known simply as The Coven. Since the collapse of the coven, she fights mostly on her own, using her enhanced fel fire abilities to save those in peril. Appearance Elsa is small in stature as a human but evens out to an average size worgen female. Her hair is magically altered to a rose red hue using an alchemic blend of herbs and touch of wiccan magic; it is kept in many different styles from time to time, though usually in a ponytail which rests on her shoulder with messy chopped bangs, or a short length falling down to her shoulders. Her face is small and childish revealing her permanent young age. In her worgen form she has a coat ranging from brown to tan with several unique markings and spots across her face. Her claws are kept sharp and her lilac eyes glow with light. Her pony tail remains, draped across her shoulder but her bangs grow out and are kept to her mane behind her head. Right above her hairline in both forms, two dense horns of bone jolt out of her skull, a spell she used causes them to grow whenever her head is uncovered, to help intimidate the less obedient demons she commands. Growing up pauper and without much of an education, other than the stories of old Gilneas others had told her, gave her a very noticeable cockney accent. Her voice is pleasing though, if you don't mind the accent, which when she sings is anything but noticeable. Elsa practices all forms of demonic magic like most warlocks but from Blairith, her mentor, she also practices wiccan rituals and spells, thus she has been identified by some as the fabled Gilnean Witch, a title that was held originally by Blairith herself, though because of Blairith's seclusion from others none would know that Elsa was not the original. Elsa carries on her person at almost all times, her rose skull staff dubbed "Briarose", as well a libram where she keeps a record of all her wiccan and demonic spells or knowledge. Personality She's light hearted and playful, and her dream was once just to be a song writer and entertain people across the world. She usually sports a cheeky grin when talking to others, which she does often, always curious about the world and eager to learn new things. The past events of her life and the magics she wields contrarily do not hold her back, she bares little mal intent in her heart at all. After her possession she seems a bit more reserved, a heavy weight of guilt still burdening her. Biography Early Life and The Worgen Invasion Elsalin was born to an unknown couple of unknown status in what can only be pressumed as Gilneas City. Elsa was cast out soon after being born, a bundle of blankets wrapping her up, protecting her from the cold rain. She was picked up by some homeless gilneans who brought her back to a small dwelling of paupers beneath the city. They all looked after her like a daughter or younger sister, the ones who had found her named her Elsalin (El-sa-lynn) a localization of the Thalassian name, "Elsadrinn" (Elsad-drin) meaning 'unbound'. The name got shortened with familiarity, and so Elsa stuck. She struggled, like many living in the various catacombs and sewers beneath Gilneas city. Scrounging to eat and trying to keep warm on the many rainy gilnean nights. Though she was never too bad off because of the way the others, much older, treated her; giving her some of the scraps they scrounged up or extra clothes. Though they were as close to family as she ever had, she always dreamt of living in a large castle like Liam Greymane, prince of Gilneas. After many stories of the proud land of Gilneas,told to her by one of her close pauper friends whom was a former teacher and like a father to her, she dubbed herself, "Elsalin Edeth Saxon" after the founding family of Gilneas, "Saxon" and the family's last matriarch, "Queen Edeth the IV", before the next royal line took the throne. She would pretend that her father and mother, both "Saxons" of course, would tuck her in at night and buy her all sorts of toys and good clothes to wear just like a princess. She held this child-like wonderment close to her heart especially when things were tough. Eventually a family of three, a mother, father, and their son, close to Elsalin's age, named Tonn, joined the paupers beneath the city after falling into poverty. They took Elsalin in more formally than she had been taken in by the other paupers, she spent many days with Tonn, developing a friendship and feeling the love of what a real family was like. For the first time in the 12 years of her life, she found more happiness in her real life than her daydreams could provide. Though it did not last long as her happiness was shattered when the worgen invaded. She was just 13 at the time, the feral beasts ran through the dark and dreary streets, cries for help bleeding throughout the city, many of her friends who'd raised her all these years were lost that night when scavaging above ground. The central hub of the underground dwelling had a boarded up passage into the Gilnean prison which was broken through after a mass prisoner escape. A group of five prisoners entered the dwelling, one of which was a former mage unchained from his enchanted shackles, letting him set many of the remaining residents aflame. Tonn's parents and the other remaining paupers were scorched alive, only Tonn, Elsalin, and a few other children were kept alive. The prisoners made a home for themselves in the once home of Gilneas' poor. The children were no more than slaves for them, using them to make runs for supplies, many of which would eventually never returned from the worgen infested surface. This went on for several weeks, until eventually Elsalin and Tonn were the only children still around, or alive. Elsalin thought only of how she wished for someone to take pity on her once in her life, and her wish was granted finally. A woman in pitch black robes emerged from the central tunnel, a scarf across her face, and a tall pointed and wide brimmed hat atop her head. She launched volleys of shadow bolts towards Elsalin and Tonn's captors. Elsa watched in awe from the small hut that was once her home with Tonn, she rejoiced in the suffering of her attackers, taking deep pleasure as the woman redirected the former mage's flames back at him, turning to a sickly fel green; in this moment a darkness stained Elsalin's heart. The woman looked to Tonn who was in the open area of the chamber, having watched the massacre silently, he smiled and began to weep, tears staining the ground below him, he knelt over to pick up a small hand rifle which the prisoners had salvaged, using it to threaten him and the others into submission. He looked to the woman, "Thankyou." he said as he cocked the rifle. Elsalin stormed out of the hut, screaming for him to stop. The woman grabbed Elsalin, covering the young girls eyes with one hand, in the other she conjured a small empty soul shard, shooting it to Tonn's forehead only seconds before the shot went off. Elsalin collapsed as Tonn did, sobbing heavily. The woman watched as Tonn's soul flowed from his body into the soul shard, and after it was complete, shot back to the woman's hand. Training and The Forsaken Invasion The woman picked up the distraught Elsalin taking her to a far off cottage, secluded in the Gilnean wilderness. There, the woman introduced herself as Blairith, the fabled Gilnean Witch. She nourished Elsalin back to health and from that point on taught her in the ways of demonic magics and wiccan spiritual ceremonies using the darkness in Elsa's heart as a small window for the shadow magics to flow through. During her training, after many attempts to summon a demon without the instict to destroy everthing around it, Elsalin summoned a voidwalker with a peculuar interest in her, named Galarax, the demon was devoutly loyal to Elsalin, and showed an interest in the mortal world of Azeroth as well. After several months of training, the secluded cottage was only a days ride away from the forsaken forces, now invading Gilneas. Blairith used her divination crystal to see their home would soon be under siege; after Elsalin had fallen asleep she took Galarax out of the house and spoke with him about the soul shard that housed Tonn's soul. She told him of how she intended to bring him back, that she couldn't bare the guilt of being unable to save him, but there was no longer any time, and that when she dies trying to defend her home the shard will shatter and his soul will be lost forever. She told Galarax that Elsalin would need not only a protector but a friend in the months to come. She reached into the void walker, his being fading from sight leaving only his void core, a transparent dark blue gem swirling with void energy, in her grasp. She pushed the soul shard against the core and it fused into it. The shard shattered within the core, the soul released and filling every corner of the core until the void energy and the soul were indistinguishable from one another. She tossed the core in the air, the now void lord emerging from it's depths. His voice echoed as though it took a breath, Blairith looked the void lord over, "You are no longer the demon Galarax, and you are no longer the human boy Tonn. You are the grim guardian to Elsalin." The witch and void lord returned to the cottage, prepping for the coming invasion. As Elsalin awakened she found the void lord by her bed, confused she asked, "Galarax?" The void lord shook his head, echoing a voice, "I'm Grim now." Blairith had pulled together a satchel of supplies and ordered her wiccan familiar Isabella the cat to join Elsalin; she told Elsalin to get dressed and when she was ready, sent Elsalin, Grim, and Isabella far away. The rain poured down hard as Elsalin entered the forest surrounding the witch's home. She could hear the march of troops and rolling of catapults not too far off, and soon she felt overwhelming power from the direction of the cottage, demons pouring out from the nether and the sound of battle. Several hours after the sounds of battle faded, as she put distance between her and her former home and the sun had set, Elsa came upon a small camp deep in the woods. She peered around a large tree to see a small group of human hunters and their companion mastiffs eating around a fire. She tried to step away quietly from the large tree she was peaking from behind, but her foot brushed against a large metal chain. Suddenly, amber golden eyes opened in the darkness to Elsalin's left, a worgen girl lunged at her, sinking her teeth into her ankle. Grim echoed a roar as he pulled the worgen off of Elsa, the hunters jumping up and grabbing the chain Elsalin had tripped over. The worgen was dragged to the hunters, the mastiffs biting onto her limbs and pinning her down, one hunter picking up a whip and lashed at the worgen's back repetitively. Grim picked Elsalin up and the two escaped while the worgen and hunters were preoccupied. After a long trek riding on Grim's back, Elsalin found help in Keel Harbor, the curse hadn't fully struck yet, but she had a high fever and her eyes dilated. Her fingers had begun to develop claws and her arms and legs grew thick hair. Nightelf druids tended to her care, giving her the cure before the curse fully set in. She stayed in the crowded sleeping quarters of a Gilnean evacuation ship, traveling to Teldrassil off the western coast of Kalimdor. After recovering from her ankle injury in Darnassus, she travelled to Stormwind to persue greater knowledge in demonic arts. Moving from house to house or inn to inn and taking up every little odd job she could to get by; she spent a year on her own with Grim and Isabella, recovering from the events of the past several months. Eventually she stumbled upon the Circle tavern one day, excited by the idea of a guild she jumped at the chance to be interviewed. She kept a positive attitude and thus she was accept to The Circle Guild, excited to have somewhere to call home and people to call family. In her search of demonic knowledge she came across a ritual to infuse demonic power into her own being, she contacted a Circle Warlock by the name of Holux Bartiqulo to help her achieve the Dark Apetheosis and vowed to train under him as his apprentice. The Dark Apetheosis Holux took his young pupil into the catacombs beneath the Slaughtered Lamb tavern to begin their ritual for the Dark Apetheosis. They passed many other practitioners of shadow magic as they made their way to the very bottom, a candle lit room, dark and cold. Holux marked out a sigil across the floor and motioned for Elsalin to take her place in it's center. Elsalin hesitated for just a moment then shook off her anxieties and stepped forward confidently. Grim and Isabella watched from the side as Holux pulled a scroll from his robes and recited it's incantation's. Elsalin listened intently then was handed the scroll to read from. The letters on the scroll seemed to glow dimly, the ink that had once stained the parchment began to bleed out and down it's length as Elsalin read. Soon the scroll was nearly entirely black with ink, now dripping onto the sigil below her, Elsalin dropped the scroll and as it fell to the ground it erupted in flames, illuminating the dimly lit room. Elsalin pulled an athame from her robes and sliced the palm of her hand, letting blood drip down into the flames. Suddenly Elsalin could feel immense power flowing into her as the entire sigil Holux drew pulled the flames around her entire being. As the flames died down Elsalin looked to Holux, asking, "Do you thin' it worked?" Holux merely pointed with a smirk. Elsalin looked behind her and saw a massive demonic wing that had sprouted from her back. Her new mentor and old friends came around her to congratulate her on such a difficult task. Across the city a violet bird perched itself on a tree branch, looking towards the direction of the Slaughtered Lamb tavern. The bird leapt from the branch but as it fell to the ground it's shape turned and shifted to that of a night elven man. He stood incredibly tall even for an elf, his long azure hair was tied up into a long pony tail that fell down his back, over a cloak that surrounded his body. A night elf woman with short boyish azure hair approached his side, accompanied by a white nightsaber and owl. The woman spoke up, "You feel that Azriul?" The man gave a light nod, "Someone just made a terrible mistake." The woman pulled a hood up over her head, "Want me to take care of it?" Azriul held a hand out stopping her from moving forward, "No- I believe Laira can handle it." He pulled an ornate elven staff out from his cloak, "She can make herself useful while we have to deal with bringing her back." The woman gave a nod and turned the other direction, "Then I'll resume my other duties." She waved with the back of her hand as she and her animal companions left. Elsalin said good night to her mentor and ascended the stairs of the inn she was staying, Grim stayed by the door on the outside as Elsalin and Isabella went into their room. Against the back wall leaned a beautiful ornate elven staff, Elsalin approached curiously, "Now 'oo left this 'ere?" As she reached out a hand to grab it, a small shock of light crackled between her hand and the staff, "Oh! Ow!" Grimkrast opened the door, peering his head inside, echoing, "Everything alright mistress?" Elsalin gave a nod and picked up the staff, "Jus' some static 'lectricity." She motioned Grim into the room, "'ere I wan' ya' to 'old onto this for me for a while." Grim took the staff in hand and pointed the end of it towards his center, his void sucked in the staff and he bowed his head, "Goodnight mistress." He left the room and Elsalin finished getting ready for bed. As Elsalin slept she dreamed of two figures in a massive void, one was sickly and distorted in shape, it had terrible demon wings and horns that curved off of it's head. The other was a beautiful woman, more beautiful than Elsalin had ever seen, she was radiant in light and her blue complexion and ears gave away she was an elven woman. The two figures seemed to battle within the void endlessly, for just a moment though the horrible figure threw off the beautiful elf, and began to charge at the place where Elsalin was watching, the woman called out, "Elsalin run!" Before the creature could place a claw on Elsalin she awoke, the light of the morning drifting into her small tavern room. Isabella slept quietly curled up at her feet. "Jus' a dream..." Currently Relationships Grim Blairith Holux Bartiqulo Auramn "Shade" Firebough Nivmizzizzet Laira Malyour Xion'atal Xianatrix Grim Trivia *Elsa's name is mostly made-up. Elsalin was given to her by the homeless Gilneans who raised her, while Edeth Saxon was chosen by Elsa because they were names of former Gilnean royalty. *Elsa has an obsession with nobility because of growing up poor. *Elsa uses wiccan spells to summon her more powerful demons. *Elsa stays in human form typically. Because her worgenism was cured before fully developing she has a much higher control of her shifting than most. *Elsalin's character is inspired in part by Songwrite Lorde of New Zealand. She can sometimes be found singing her own Azerothian version of "Brovado", using her demons as back-up vocals and Grimkrast to create a bass beat. *Elsa wears mostly purple, it's her favorite color, and it represents nobility and fits perfect for warlocks. *Elsa's sense of smell is less than most worgen, constant demonic sulfur does that. *People who judge her for being a warlock are Elsa's least favorite kind of people. *Elsa prefers not to talk about her past. It's all behind her and there's no reason to look back. Gallery Elsawings.png|Elsalin's wings she achieved through the Dark Apetheosis. Actually a manifestation of Xianatrix. Elsahuman.png|Elsalin's human form a year ago, prior to Xianatrix' emergence. Elsahwithgrim.png|Elsalin with Grimkrast Elsasoulwell.png|Elsalin using her soulwell. Grim.png|Grimkrast or Grim, Elsalin's most loyal companion and friend. Nix.png|Nix-Garath, Elsalin's strongest demon, has grown accustomed to the Pandarian farm life. He now maintains Elsalin's farm house and crops in the Valley of Four Winds. Aliorrah.png|Alliorah, Elsalin's shivarrah, betrayed Elsalin to work as Xianatrix's henchman. She has been banished since Xianatrix' destruction. Isabella.png|Isabella, once the wiccan companion of Elsalin's first mentor, Blairith, now accompanies Elsalin on her travels. Screen Shot 2015-07-31 at 3.10.09 PM.png|Elsa's current staff and armor. Elsalin propic.png|Elsalin with Grimkrast Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Worgen Category:Humans